Zack special day
by Mihanu
Summary: This takes place during episode 10 of season 1 when Cody goes to math camp with Tapeworm. Zack is in the hotel room with Carey while a storm going on.
1. Zack's Special Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and its character. This is an incest story so if don't like don't read.

It has been few days since Cody went to math camp and Zack still in the apartment. So Carey wanted to know what he up too. Carey opens the bedroom door and sees the room a mess with Zack only in his underwear.

"Zack why is the room a mess more than you ever done? And why are you in your underwear?" Carey said in a shock.

"Well mom I hoped we could do some mother son bonding and I don't have any clothes," Zack in a scared and surprise way.

"I guess there no reason why we can't have some bonding time. So you start cleaning your side of the room and I'll clean Cody. I know how exactly how he wants it to be done."

As time passes, Zack can't help but be amazed by his mother's body. He just can't help but feels this way about her. As he watches his mom every moment he can, he starts to sweat and his cock start to become hard.

After about thirty minutes, most of the stuff been out away.

Zack began to formulate a plan to sleep with his mom. So he starts by getting lunch ready with nothing to drink. With all the drinks went down the sink and pipes clog to point of no water coming out of them.

Once Carey was done with the cleaning, she came out of the room and saw Zack sitting at the table with two sandwiches and chairs right next to each other. Was very surprise on the set up and Zack made a sandwich for her.

"Zack was going on. You never made lunch for without something to get out of it."

Zack panicking a bit said, "Well I wanted to show my thanks for helping me to clean my room."

They start to eat together and Carey is impress on how good the sandwich is. But started to wonder where the drink is. So she went to fridge to see that no nothing to drink in there. Next, she tried the sink but nothing happen.

"Zack where are the drinks from the fridge? What did you do to the sink?"

"Well the sink is clog, so I thought I'll unclog with the drinks but it didn't help at all," Zack said while smiling on the inside.

"Well I can't get anything with this storm going outside," with Carey being depressed.

"But mom I'm really thirsty. I need a drink now," Zack said with a sad face and about to cry.

"Well, I'm not spending money on getting a drink here. Let's go sit on the couch. I have an idea for you," Carey said.

Zack went to the couch and sat next to his mother. Carey took off her shirt and didn't have to worry about a bra since didn't want to put one on. Before they start anything, Carey grabs the remote to watch her favorite show.

"Ok Zack, you can now start sucking on my boob for the milk that inside," Carey said with a smile.

After about an hour, Carey realize she had nothing to drink. She stops Zack and notices his hard cock making its way outside of the underwear. "Zack, it is time for you to take off your underwear so I can have something to drink."

As Zack took off his underwear, Carey took off rest of her clothes. Zack is astonish on how hot his mother looks naked. Carey kneels down and put Zack cock in her mouth. She start to go slow to enjoy the moment.

Zack moaning start to become louder and louder. So, Carey realizes that she needs to hurry up before anyone starts complaining about the noise.

"Mom, I can't hold it in any longer," Zack said happily. A big load came inside Carey's mouth and swallowed it all. She took a few minutes to clean up Zack.

"Zack, I have a show in few hours. There will be a lot of guests attending because of school. Do you want to come down and eat dinner while I sing?" Carey said.

Zack jump up and says, "Yes I do!"

So they sat back down to watch TV and Zack start to suck on Carey boob again.


	2. Stormy Night

"Zack it's time to go. I got get to the show and make food you get something to eat." Carey said.

"Hold your horses' mom. It will take like ten minutes to get there and to get my food order." Zack said bit annoyed.

When Zack got to his mom, Carey bent down to kiss him on his lips. So they left their hotel room, head to the elevator. They aren't the only ones in there so they can't do anything with each. As they got off the elevator, they saw Maddie.

"Hey sweet thing." Zack said with smile.

"I am not going on a date with you, Zack." Maddie said with bit exhausted from working at the Tipton with a storm outside.

"Zack come on I need to get to my show and you dinner to eat." Carey said in bit of a hurry.

As they walk into the lounge they see that it's already half way filled with people. Carey took Zack to the table that in front of the stage. Carey sat at the table with Zack for five minutes. By that time, Zack order something to eat and Carey went the rules of how he should behave with their new relationship.

Carey left to get ready for the show. Five minutes before Zack dinner shows up, Carey starts to sing to everyone. By this time the lounge is overflowing of guests, some employees who are off and a break, because of the bad storm outside that is preventing people from driving anywhere. Zack can't help but stare on how sexy his mother looks with everything on her while singing.

It's about 7:00 pm now and his dinner finally arrives. He knew that it be few more hours to his mom show going be over with a storm outside. He made sure to eat his dinner slowly. He made it last about thinking what going to do his mother when they get back to the hotel room. It took him forty-five minutes to eat his dinner. After that, he had some deserts to help fill the time and from getting too bored.

After the deserts it's 8:00 pm now. He knows that his mother show going to end soon. So, he decides to stay until the end. Even if he wants to leave he can't because of so many people pack in the room so much, it overflowing with people even though it has set number of people allow in. As time goes on, he starts to get bored and wants to take this mother back stage so they can have sex.

But he is afraid to do it. He isn't afraid of who find out or what they would do. Zack afraid of and what his mother will do to him. So, he just sitting enjoying the view he has of his own mother. He starts to fantasize that his mother will walk to him take off his pants and starts fucking him. This is while she is still singing. This last until 9:30 pm.

The show now ended and everyone clapping. It takes thirty minutes for most people to leave and say few things to Carey. Carey took him back to their room. Zack now ready to go to sleep but wants to fuck his mother's pussy before that happens.

Zack help Carey to take off her dress so she can get her bed ready for them. After eight minutes, they both are fully naked and Carey bed ready for them having sex. Carey sat down on the bed and Zack sat on her lap face facing her. They start to make out and he puts his hands on her nipples and rubs them. Carey moves both of them to center of the bed so they can far asleep after sex.

Zack pull back because he starts to feel tired. So got up and spread Carey's legs apart. He took his hard cock right into his mother's vagina. As Zack starts to move back and forth, she took his head to hear boob while she lay down. In short time, they both cum at the same time. Zack did cum in his mother. Zack felt asleep right on his mother boob and his cock is still inside his mother. With no blankets on both with asleep there.


	3. Secrets Comes Out

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. So enjoy and review if think should continue the story.

Carey wakes up and sees Zack is still sleeping on him. Hears the door open. Cody opens the door and sees Zack and Carey naked. Zack wakes up with his cock still inside Carey and still laying on her boob looking at Cody.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Cody says angrily.

Zack gets off his mother and says, "Cody please don't get mad I had sex with mom. You know I'm bisexual and want to have sex with girls."

"Well I know you were going to have sex with girls, but not with our mom. I let you fuck me with that dick and what you do, fuck our own mother."

Carey sits up and puts her legs over the bed and says, "Now Cody before you get angry and leave with slamming the door behind you. Let's talk about something else."

Cody calms down and walks over to the bed and sits down. Carey moves over to Cody and hugs him.

"Cody why did you come home early from math camp?"

"The storm ruins the camp to the point. It needs so much repair that they have to rebuild most of it. So they sent everyone home."

Zack abrupt in and says, "Well at least you came in with me having sex with mom, and not some random guy who she just map."

Cody says bit angrily, "Shut up Zack. I had sex with mom weeks ago before you did. And days before I let you fuck me"

Carey and Zack face just drop when Cody just came out with that news.

Zack face Carey and says, "Mom is that true?"

Carey starts to panic a little and says, "Well I did have sex with Cody, on the weekend you went camping with Max and Tapeworm. We had sex several times on his bed."

Zack says, "Ok with everything out in the open now. Where do we go from here?"

Notes: If you want this to continue, then vote on what you want to see as the chapter or two from the choices below.

A. Prequel Cody & Carey

B. Prequel Zack, Tapeworm, & Max

C. Prequel Zack & Cody

D. A & B

E. A & C

F. B & C

G. A, B, & C

H. Zack & Cody

I. Zack & Carey

J. Cody & Carey

K. Cody & Zack

L. Zack, Cody, & Carey


	4. Family Bonding Time

Notes: Sorry for the wait and the votes are in. 'L' has won the vote. Those who forget what it is here it is: Cody, Zack, Carey. Those who wanted a Zack and Cody chapter well don't worry, at some point I will come out with a story between the 2. So please enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

Carey gets down on the ground in front of Cody while trying getting his pants and underwear off and says, "Well you saw Zack and me, had sex. So what can we do, to make it up to you?"

Cody starts to smile while he takes off his shirt and says, "You two will do anything I want, no matter what it is?"

Zack and Carey both look at each other and back to Cody and say, "Yes. We will do anything you want Cody."

Cody says, "Well mom, you can start sucking my cock."

Carey spreads apart Cody's legs so she can get up in between them. By this time, Cody cock is hard. Cary takes the 4 inch dick right into her mouth. As she is sucking it, Cody can't stop moaning from the joy.

"That right mom keep doing that." Cody said as he getting ready to cum.

Cody place his hands on Carey head and made her go faster. It took Carey by surprise when Cody that but she enjoying it though.

"Mom, I'm going to cum."

Cody just launches his cum right down his mother throat. Carey took her mouth off Cody's cock and cough.

Cody asks his mom, "Are you alright mommy?"

"Yes I am. Some of the cum went down the wrong pipe. Thanks for asking." She then kisses Cody on the lips.

Zack spoke up and says, "So what are we going to do? You going let me fuck you since you just came in mom's mouth?"

Cody says, "No. I was thinking about something bit more painful for you."

"You are going to fuck me?"

"I'm straight not bisexual like you Zack. I only let you fuck me because you can't find anyone else to have gay sex with you. I was thinking I spank you since you didn't use one of your condoms you have in your dresser."

"Cody, we both know that your spanks won't even hurt. So what lesson will I learn from it?"

"Well Zack if you think like that, then I guess you just might get some relaxation from the spanking then."

Zack was about to say something but he likes the sound of the relaxation part. He walks over to Cody. Zack lies down onto Cody's lap with his ass facing up. Zack has a smirk on his face thinking that Cody was going to give him a nice spanking massage. Cody took his hands and start to rub Zack's ass as to get him relax bit.

Cody stops rubbing Zack's ass. Cody lifts up his left hand and brings it down on Zack's ass. Too much Zack's surprise, the spanking he getting actually hurts. Cody just keeps bring his hand down on Zack very a lot of force and speed. In which his ass became red very quickly, with some tears coming down his face. Very time Zack about to say something he remembers he agreed to let Cody do this to him.

After ten minutes, Zack's ass became red to point of that going to take time for it to go back to normal. Cody decides to stop since Zack can't take anymore.

"Well Zack, you still can't think I can give a good spanking?" Cody said as he help Zack get up.

"Cody shut up ok. I was wrong about your spanks." Zack said while rubbing his ass.

Carey steps in and says, "Well guys I have an idea if you two are up to the challenge?"

Zack and Cody look at Carey and say. "Well what is it?"

"Well I was thinking we can have a dp, but before we do that. Zack you going have to get two condoms from your trash."

Zack runs to his stash to get the condoms. With him hiding from his mom while they were cleaning his room, he forgot where he put them. Carey walks over to Cody and sits right down by him.

Carey puts her hand on Cody face and starts rubbing it. She says, "You know Cody, you didn't have to spank Zack for cumming inside me. I knew about his condom stash and I wanted him not to use one."

"But mom, what if you are pregnant with his kid? The repercussions are numerous and who knows what will happen to us or you."

"Well don't worry about it Cody, there is one thing I know how to do all the years. To keep these dark things a secret enough to not let the public know. So baby, don't worry too much about it and lets have some fun."

After Carey done talking, she went in to kiss Cody on the lips. But each could not stop, in which they continue to make out. Before they could get anywhere, Zack walks in with the condoms.

Carey says, "Ok boys you guys put the condoms on and start fucking me."

Once the boys put on the condoms, they both agree that Cody gets the vagina and Zack gets the ass. Carey lay down on her side with her head on her arm so she can make the boys do all the work.

Both of stuck their dicks inside at the same time, shot pain came to Carey when that happen. While Cody moving his hips back and forth, he is sucking on Carey's boob. Zack is having too much fun with fucking Carey's ass.

It didn't take them to long to cum inside the condoms from all the enjoyment but they did not let that stop them continuing the fun of fucking their mother.


End file.
